Kakashi Happened
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: The pre-genins that Iruka teach want to know why he is sore. Is a certin gray haired jonin behind it? - KakaIru - Yaoi Complete


Iruka Sensei walked into his classroom... Limping. The whole trip from his home to te school he had been pestered with "What happened Iruka?!?!" And every time he would reply "Kakashi happened." Everyone would give him a befuddled look, shrug, and walk away.

"Iruka-sensei?" Questioned a girl with hair like a split broom.

"Hum..."Iruka hummed dazed. "Oh! Sorry, excuse me?"

"Umm... Iruka-sensei?" The girl whispered from her desk, which is about ten feet away from Iruka's.

"Huh." Iruka then made a move to get up, but while doing so he let a loud hiss of pain. This hiss was loud enough for Hinabi, who's in the back row to hear.

"Umm... Sensei?" The girl tried again.

"Yes." He said, sounding really irritated but looking determined to get to her desk.

"Umm... Are you alright Sensei?" She asked sounding sincere.

"Huh..." He huffed and plopped down in his seat, wincing at the contact. "No." He mumbled, glaring at the air.

"What happened Sensei!?!?!" Cried a boy in the second row.

"Iruka sighed before speaking. "Kakashi happened." He then winced as he tried to find a more comfortable position with the least movement possible.

"What?" The bay said as he tilted his head to the side with a confused gesture.

"Konohamaru..." The boy looked at him. " I'll tell you when you're older." He said. A girl with squarish glasses, and shoulder length, brown hair raised her hand. Iruka all but groaned. " Yes Midori?" He said exasperated.

"Will you tell the more mature people?" She questioned while pushing the glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"When did the chunins get here?!" He exclaimed, his words dipping sarcasm.

"Hey!" Cried a girl with shoulder length, curly, black hair and glasses rounder than Midori's.

"Yes Mitsuki!..." He strain the growing desire to throw a book at the two girls.

"We are way smarter than most of the people in this room and probably way more mature then those ignorant chunins!" She exclaimed fuming.

"Well..." Iruka started looking troubled.

"Iruka-sensei?" A girl with light purple calculating eyes asked.

"Yes Hinabi?" He replied sounding relieved.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Umm... No." He said confused.

"Ohhh..." She said with a knowing look. "So your gay... hum... thought so." She mused out loud. Iruka looked like a tomato. He was about to say something when the girl continued. "Iruka-sensei? Were you with him last night? Did you do 'it'?" She questioned looking like a therapist.

"Huh?" Iruka said in the same stupor as in the morning.

"Did he fuck you?"

"What!?!" He screamed as most of the class snickered.

"Did he screw you?"

"Excuse me?!?!"

"Huh..." She sighed looking exasperated. "How about I use friendlier terms? Did he make love to you?"

"Hinabi!" Screeched Iruka.

"Yes?" She replied unfazed.

"Where did you hear such things!?!"

"Father. He says that you and Kakashi- sensei should keep your 'shows'" She made bunny ears when saying shows. "In the taverns." She ended with a smirk. "Or at least indoors."

"And what-" Hinabi cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Father says that you meet your boyfriend Kakashi-Sensei in one." She replied her smirk never wavering. "He says that you saw him up on the poll and was memorized." Again there was a chorus of snickers in the background.

"He-he-he-" Iruka stuttered.

"Sensei?" questioned an almost bald boy, with a feminine sounding voice, and glasses.

"Yes?!" Asked Iruka with a scary forced smile.

"Um... what is a... um..."

"Spit it out boy!!" Iruka all but yelled.

The bay blushed at the scolding and then replied, "What is a um... tavern.." He asked in a whisper.

"Well... It's where Hiashi Hyuga was working for three years until his mother paid him enough to get a new job." Iruka stated and then grunted while trying to get up. He made his way silently to the window, and stuck his hand out the window. This action was followed by a yelp of pain. Iruka, still holding the yelping object, brought his hand back into the room. Attached to his hand was an ear, then a stock of silver hair, then finally the entire head of the infamous copy-cat ninja Kakashi. "I thought I told you not to hang around my class, **unless** you could stay quiet." Iruka stated as he pulled the ninja head-first though the window.

"I wasn't disturbing them," He replied smoothly. "And I could hear you screaming from the Hokage's tower."

"So sensei..." Midori said smugly. "What was that you had said about chunins?"

"Midori?" Iruka asked sweetly.

"Yes..."The girl said uncertainly.

"Explain to Hikaro what a tavern is and how the members of such an establishment are promiscuous... got it?" Iruka said adopting her smug smile.

Midori blushed and leaned over and tapped the girl on the side of her. The girl on the side of her didn't stir, not even when Midori started calling, "Amaya... Amaya... Amaya!"

"Amaya!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Hai!" The girl responded as her head shot up, looking startled and then becoming a stoic expression.

"Give it to me." Iruka said holding his hand out while limping over to his desk.

"It is my property by law. I purchased it with my own money and you can not take it. That would be stealing sensei." Amaya replied evenly as she clutched the book to her bosom.

"Is... is that what I think it is!?!?" Exclaimed Kakashi. "Tell me... Amaya... What is the title of your book?"

"Wouldn't you like to know... parasite." She said adopting a look of distaste.

Kakashi's gaze hardened and then the feminine boy spoke. "Um... Kakashi-sensei... um... she's reading... umm... Iruka-sensei?" The boy questioned at last.

"Yes Hikaro?"

"Can... can I have witness protection?... I know I'm not a witness of anything but... she'll kill me if I don't have some kind of protection..."

"Protection granted..." Iruka sighed as he left kakashi's side and walked over to his chair and sat.

"She's um..." Amaya glared daggers at the boy daring hin to tell the one she named parasite what she was reading. "She's reading Ichi-Ichi-paradise!... It's a porn book..." He exclaimed and the held his hands up in way of surrender. Amaya on the other hand a look that was screaming for blood.

"See what you did now!" Iruka hissed at Kakashi.

"It's not like I did it on propose!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Amaya..." Midori said. "Um... can you explain... um..." She blushed again. Before she could finish her sentence though Amaya had gotten up and was walking toward Hikaro's desk. The first thing she did was take her book and crack him one upside the head. He let out a girlish squeal and then quieted. As Amaya explained what a tavern was Hikaro's face became many shades of red and pink.

"So!" kakashi exclaimed brightly. "What were you all taking about?" Kakashi question the dolphin who blushed looking more like a crab.

"How you made me sore..." Iruka mumbled.

"Oh?!? And how did **I** do that? You want to show them?" He questioned a lecherous grin behind his mask.

"Later but first-" Iruka was cut off by a shrill screech.

"How do you know all that!?!?" Hikaro had yelled at Amaya. Amaya blushed because of all the curious glances being cast inn her direction.

"Well... As I was saying..." Iruka continued. "We have some **business** to take care of first." Iruka said casting an evil smile in Kakashi's direction.

"Oh..." Kakashi said getting the same expression. "I'll go get Genma." kakashi walked over to the door and yelled "Genma!" Down the hall.

When Genma finally got there he saw the look on their faces and asked, "Who are you hunting this time?" He huffed.

"Hinabi?" Iruka questioned.

"Hai..." She replied uncertainly.

"Where is your father?" He questioned his smirk getting wider.


End file.
